List of Episodes
Dinnerladies was released as two series, which ran between 1998 and 2000. 16 episodes were written in total and information about each one are as follows. Series One Series One saw six episodes and ran from 12th November 1998 to 17th December 1998. #'Monday' - It's a typical day in the canteen. Jean's daughter is about to get married and her day is more about preparing for the wedding. We learn later, however, that her daughter gets married anyway and didn't want to make a fuss. Bren and Dolly are talking about the programmes that are scheduled for tonight whilst the new Human Resources manageress, Philippa Moorcroft, attempts to liven up the mood with Scottish Country Dancing, which is completely shot down by the other members of the team. The only worker focused on cooking is Tony Martin. #'Royals' - The ladies are extremely thrilled to find out that a royal visit it to be paid to the building and that they will be expected to take a look at the catering facilities. Although they aren't very impressed with the royal being His Royal Highness Prince James, Stan recognises the name from a royal visit that was made 30-something years before at an army base, where he worked. It is realised that Twinkle is unable to speak in words due to nerves and that Anita talks about nipples. Both Dolly and Jean prepare their curtsies and Bren is offered sex by the Duke. #'Scandal' - Bren's mother moves into the factory car park with her fiancée- a 16-year old called Clint. Shelagh, Clint's mother, decides to picket in front of the factory in protest of their relationship. After Anita comes up with the idea of a talkshow to settle their disputes, a TV researcher checks out the canteen to see if they could make a successful documentary out of it. #'Moods' - Everyone bar Tony and Bren are in fowl moods and it sees Dolly and Jean arguing over silly things, Stan complaining about the troubles that he is having with his father, Anita being unsure about her haircut, Twinkle thinking she is pregnant- and to top it all off- Phillipa Moorcroft is attempting a "Bring Your Mother to Work" day to cheer up the mood. It ends in more stress after Dolly and Jean's mothers (Enid and Connie) start to bicker. Then Bren's mum turns up... #Party ' -' The worker's Christmas party turns oriental as the firm celebrates its recent partnership with an oversees Japanese firm. Although both Bren and Tony want to take each other as their plus one, Brenda's mother forces herself upon Bren and makes her take her instead. Twinkle brings along her best friend Tiffany. Could this be the night that Bren and Tony finally make a move on each other? And could this see the successful pairing of Stan and Jean? #'Nightshift' - After an unexpectedly large order comes into the firm, the whole staff in the factory- including the dinnerladies- are asked to do 24 hour shifts. If things weren't bad enough, Tony has left to deal with cancer and is replaced with new manager Nicola Bodeux, who isn't very good at people skills. After giving everybody a hard time, all dinnerladies bar Bren quit. This leads to the revolution that Nicola isn't good with human beings and decides to leave to be a lighthouse keeper. Can Bren finish this nightshift on her own or will someone come back to help her? Series Two Series Two ran from 25th November 1999 to 27th January 2000 and saw 10 new episodes. #'Catering' - A work experience girl, Sigourney, comes in and it's easy to see that she's not too clever. She can hardly do anything, in fact. There's trouble with a mix-up between the staff of the canteen and the decoraters and to top things off, Big Glenda- the incontenant bread lady- gets caught behind a ladder but cannot bend under it due to the staples of a recent operation. And so another day at the canteen unfolds. Surely it can't get any more stressful... #'Trouble' - After being dumped by her husband, Jean is upsetting everyone else. Meanwhile, a secret bunch of flowers arrives for Bren, prompting the question on everyone's lips as to who's the mystery sender. Anita bores the life out of the others with her stories about her boyfriend, Pedr. Towards the end, Tony invites Bren on holiday with him but the whole day is topped off by Bren's elderly mother claiming that Leonardo DiCaprio has gotten her pregnant. #'Holidays' - Bren and Tony are excitedly preparing for their holiday in Marbella and Dolly is equally as thrilled about her upcoming cruise but when Petula's caravan blows up, she requests the holiday money from Bren for a new caravan. With her other workmates telling her not to do it, Bren finds herself in a pickle. Jean is at her sister's, dealing with depression, and Stan is dealing with the recent death of his father. Will Bren jeopardise her holiday to help her mum? Will Dolly and Anita consider breast implants? #'Fog' - A murderer has escaped from Strangeways Prison thanks to the November fog and this puts all of the dinnerladies on edge. The National Blood Service come around to try to convince the workers to give blood but as much as Bren would want to, she has a severe fear of needles. After Jean goes on and on about her new boyfriend, he gets arrested by the police after Phillippa panics and thinks he's the escaped murderer. Mr Michael and Phillippa have something to deal with. Will Bren give blood? Will the murderer be caught? One thing's for sure... the murderer's the one you least expect. #'Gamble' - Christmas is in the air and both the dinnerladies and the Planning Department decide to wage a bet as to whether or not they will get together before Christmas. It doesn't help gossip when they both arrive late to work together- which is actually due to Tony's hospital appointment. With Anita's appalling Christmas present ideas and Dolly's new obsession with novelty hot-water bottles, something strange is in the air. However, that is soon ended when Tony and Bren kiss... then walks in Bren's husband. #'Christmas' - After the whole incident with the love triangle, Bren decides to dump Tony and completely resign. Presents are exchanged but the most important present of all is that of a trip to Scotland from Tony to Bren. She accepts and they make the most of their time with Tony's friends. #'Minnellium' - After failing to organise and attend a Millennium meal, Phillippa is left with the others. Jean's ex-husband appears to try to get back with her but she soon realises that he's only after the wallpaper table. Tony and Bren are getting used to their relationship up until the point that they find a baby on the doorstep. They don't know whose it is but they assume it to be Twinkle's. Who is the mother of the child? #'Christine' - Whilst Anita takes maternity leave, the replacement, Christine, takes her role and immediately gets on people's nerves with her healing, insults, farting and hygiene issues. Eventually, she realises that she is not liked but attempts to continue. Twinkle offers Bren some Viagra for Tony but leaves it on the side. Tea is made but instead of sweeteners, Dolly's drink has the Viagra it. Fearing for her future, Dolly rants at Christine for the tea mix-up and Christine leaves. Then Bren realises that it wasn't Dolly's drink with the Viagra in it at all and that it was Stan's. Stan leaves with a jump in his step to take Jean back with him. Suddenly, a social worker comes to talk to Bren about her mother living with her but Bren stands up for herself after realising that she had taken the Viagra by mistake. #'Gravy' - The dinnerladies are thinking about their future. Tony wants Bren to move to Scotland with him and Twinkle is thinking of becoming a lap dancer. Dolly decides that she wants to move to Mobberly and even Phillippa makes it known that she's bored of working at the firm and plans to move away during Spring. It's not long before Tony and Bren realise that they have financial worries regarding Scotland and then an opportunity arises to win £10,000 after Jean signs her up for a game show called Totally Trivial. It ends with Bren one question away from the top prize. #'Toast' - With new uniforms, the staff is feeling like pillocks and are also worried about the new policy of self-clearing. With Bren suffering from nerves, many of the workers offer her different drugs to help her relax and after everyone else but Bren realises that the firm is shutting down, Tony rants at Bren to win the money. Bren leaves and when the others watch the show, they find out that she's not there. They then worry about whether she's taken an overdose or whether Tony scared her off. Then, she walks in and states that she had to stay with her mother at the hospital and that her mother had passed away. But her mother had left Bren thousands of pounds, which Bren shares with everyone so that they can individually go on and enjoy their own future.